


Un buen peón

by Iolanfg



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Humor, M/M, Mycroft is Sweet, Mystrade is our Division FB Prompts
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 23:05:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18108344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iolanfg/pseuds/Iolanfg
Summary: Mycroft y Sherlock juegan al ajedrez. Gana Greg.Escrito para el reto del grupo de facebook Mystrade is our division: Un fic con la palabra "Juego"





	Un buen peón

**Author's Note:**

> Sherlock pertenece a Doyle y los personajes están basados en la serie de Moffat y Gatiss.

 La pequeña sala de la calle Baker se quedó en silencio, nadie podía creer lo que acababa de pasar.

Habían esperado un año para este momento. Un acontecimiento ya tan importante y tradicional cómo para otros lo era la celebración de la Pascua o la Navidad.

La señora Hudson había hecho sándwiches, Molly había traído refrescos y John había preparado palomitas de maíz, y habían anticipado lo que iba a pasar entre risas y chistes ante la mirada ofendida de Sherlock.

El mismo Sherlock que ahora, después de unos minutos de verse tan perplejo o más que sus amigos, estaba realizando una pequeña danza de la victoria sobre la mesa.

Desde hacía cinco años, en el 221 de la calle Baker, todos los que formaban parte, de un modo u otro, del "Clan Holmes" se reunían para presenciar un espectáculo de incalculable valor: ver a Mycroft Holmes dar una paliza a su hermano pequeño jugando al ajedrez.

Realmente lo hacían por su propio bien, perder de vez en cuando era bueno para el ego exagerado de Sherlock, aunque después el detective se mostrase aún más malhumorado e insufrible que de costumbre durante días y la gente de su entorno fuera el blanco de su ira. Especialmente, aunque nadie entendía por qué, el DI Lestrade.

Era el día de "El gran juego", como lo llamaban, cuando Sherlock recibía un poco de su propia medicina.

Todo estaba yendo bien.

Estaban todos en el pequeño piso cuando llegaron, al mismo tiempo, Mycroft, elegante y tranquilo como siempre, y Greg, divertido y expectante.

Mycroft se sentó a la mesa, donde el tablero de ajedrez estaba esperando, mirando a su hermano y no respondiendo a sus insultos y provocaciones.

Cómo siendo tan inteligente aún no había notado que tratar de desconcentrar a su hermano con indirectas y puyas no funcionaba era un gran misterio.

Habían estado jugando durante tres horas. Tres horas de juego en las que Sherlock se sentía cada vez más frustrado, tres horas de las cuales Mycroft podría haberles ahorrado dos y media, pero el funcionario parecía decidido a alargar la partida, cometiendo algunos "errores" que permitieron a su hermano pequeño seguir en el juego.

Entonces, llegó el momento.

Todos aguantaron la respiración, sonriendo. Un movimiento. Sólo uno. Y el juego habría terminado. Un movimiento y Mycroft Holmes derrotaría a Sherlock Holmes de nuevo.

Sherlock se revolvió en su asiento, mientras que la expresión de Mycroft no cambió, como si no hubiera nadie más en la habitación que su hermano, él y el tablero de juego.

Y entonces, sucedió. Mycroft levantó la vista y miró a los ojos de Gregory Lestrade. Greg le sonrió, animándole "Vamos, hazlo, no importa". Pero la mirada de Mycroft se oscureció ligeramente y frunció el ceño.

Suspirando, como si lo que iba a hacer le doliera profundamente, perdió la oportunidad de ganar la partida.

Dos movimientos más tarde, por primera vez en su vida, Sherlock Holmes derrotó a su hermano mayor en el ajedrez. Se podría decir que la habitación estaba en estado de shock. John no se lo podía creer, la Sra. Hudson estaba perpleja, Molly miró a Mycroft, luego a Greg, y, de repente, adivinando lo que había pasado, sonrió.

Sherlock tardó unos minutos en reaccionar, dejando que su mirada incrédula vagara entre su hermano y el tablero, y de vuelta otra vez.

Su hermano, que no levantó la vista del tablero de juego.

Todos parecían asombrados.

Todos, excepto Greg, que miraba a Mycroft con una mezcla de comprensión, afecto y agradecimiento, y una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

Mycroft se levantó con parsimonia cuando su hermano comenzó su "danza de la victoria", ignorándolo.

\- Si me disculpáis, tengo asuntos que atender...

\- Yo también debería irme,¿te importaría…?

\- En absoluto, Greg...

Salieron de la sala ignorando a Sherlock y su ridículo baile, y las miradas de asombro que les siguieron.

\- ¿Por qué... por qué ha hecho eso? Ya lo tenía y...

La risa afectuosa y divertida de Molly interrumpió a John, que la miró confuso. La señora Hudson sonrió también ante la revelación, negando con la cabeza, mientras un Sherlock de un inusual buen humor que le duraría días la levantaba del suelo en un abrazo.

\- Por supuesto,Mycroft tenía que perder.... Ha hecho lo que hace un buen peón en el ajedrez: proteger a su rey.

 

En el rellano, Greg sonrió, sin darse la vuelta.

\- No tenías por qué hacer eso...

\- Lo sé.

\- Pasará todo el año recordándote esto.

\- Oh, también lo sé. Será un año... difícil.

\- Te lo compensaré.

\- Oh, sí, sé que lo harás....

Todavía se estaban riendo cuando subieron al coche que los llevaría a casa.

Sí, pensó Mycroft, ganar es importante. Pero lo es aún más saber que, a veces, cuando parece que pierdes, en realidad estás ganando mucho más.


End file.
